Truth or dare, it's a dangerous game
by Enya Sparrow
Summary: The Marauders, Lily, Marlene and Alice are playing a Truth or Dare game. If you deny a Truth, you have to take a shot of Firewhiskey. If you pass a Dare, you need to take of a garment. What happens when Lily runs out of garments to pass a Dare and Alice dares her to date James Potter for a whole month? Read & find out!
1. The game

**Hey guys! Here's another Jily story, starting with a Truth or Dare game. It's NOT going to be a one-shot! So, hope you enjoy.**

**J. K. Rowling © Harry Potter, James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and all the others! I'm only messing around with her characters!**

"Marlene. Truth or dare?" Remus asked. It was a boring Friday night and the Marauders had decided it was time for a change. They thought the original game was even more boring than Potions, so they made new rules. You could pass a Truth, but then you'd be required to take a shot of Firewhiskey. If you'd deny a Dare, you had to take off a garment. After whining all evening, they had convinced Lily and her friends to play along. They all took a swig of the bottle with verstiarium and got started.

"Truth," she said. The Marauders groaned. They never took Truth. They were Marauders, remember?

"Is it true you want to snog Sirius?"

"I want to snog a lot of guys," she simply said. "James, Truth – ?"

"Nu-uh," Lily interrupted. "Don't change the subject. You have to answer with yes or no."

Marlene mumbled something.

"Say what?" Alice chimed in.

"Yes," Marlene sighed. The group grinned. Peter poked Sirius but he only rolled his eyes at his friend and smiled to himself. Marlene was crazy-beautiful and fit. "Now, James, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," the Marauders said in unison.

"Right… Go to the girl that sits in that corner that has been staring at you the whole game and say you're not interested. Say you're engaged to Sirius." The group snickered. James did as he was told and he left the girl, that looked confused.

Marlene giggled. "Nice one, Potter. Now it's your turn." James' gaze flew across the whole group, but he reached Lily and said; "Evans, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she said, surprising him.

"Okay," he started. "Kiss me." He leaned forward to her and closed his eyes. Lily grabbed a pillow and covered his face with it.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll pass." She dropped the pillow and pulled her Gryffindor sweater over her head. James gulped. It was a Friday night, as in just before they would go to bed. So, everyone was dressed in sleepwear. The only thing Lily was wearing after she pulled the sweater over her head, was a white sleeping short and a tight, green T-shirt.

"Peter, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," he said confidently.

"Okay… I dare you too dress like a pumpkin on Monday and say every five minutes 'pumpkin's in the house' in McGonagall's class." James and Sirius blinked. They had never thought Lily freaking Evans would give this as a Dare. After all, they were in their Seventh year, and Lily and James were Head Girl and Boy. It was kind off their duty to pay attention in class and to prevent similar behavior. Anyway, they were proud.

"Challenge accepted," Peter squealed. He and Lily shook hands. "Miss Prewett, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, please," she said.

"Is it true that you have a thing for red lace bras?" he asked, smirking.

"Can you pass me the bottle of Firewhiskey, please?" she said to Marlene, passing the Dare. Alice put the bottle at her lips and took a large swig.

"Lils, Truth or Dare?" she slurred.

"Dare," Lily answered again.

Apparently, after that one swig of Firewhiskey, Alice was drunk. Very, very drunk. "I dare you too date James for a whole month, starting on Monday. Kissing, holding hands, going to Hogsmeade together, everything. One month. After that, you can choose; staying James' girlfriend, or break up."

"No way!" Lily began her protests. "I can't date Potter! I have a reputation, you know?"

"So you deny the Dare?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!" she yelled. "Wasn't I obvious enough for you?"

"Yes, of course you were. I just think that Prongs would _love_ to see that."

"Huh?" she did.

"He means," Remus started, "that if you deny this Dare, you have to take off another garment."

"I know th – " Lily looked at the things she was wearing. A pair of shorts, T-shirt, knickers and a bra. If she'd take of her T-shirt, she had to sit in her bra, risking James' stare or getting caught by a First year. Or worse, McGonagall. The Head Girl, sitting in her bra, getting drunk and spilling all her secrets, was probably not the best example for other students. On the other hand, if she took of her shorts off, she sat in her knickers.

"_Fine_," she decided. "Fine, I'll do it. But for one month, not a day longer, understood?"

"Loud and clear, Miss Evans," James said, grinning like a madman. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "You'll feel like a princess for a whole month, mark my words."

When James' lips touched Lily's hand, a pleasant tingling made his way down her spine. She ignored that tingling and pulled her hand out of his.

"Didn't you hear what Alice said, Potter? Starting on _Monday_ for a month. Not a day longer, not a day earlier. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Princess. But, be honest with yourself. You're sure you'll be able to resist these amazing lips for another two days?" he asked, while opening his mouth a bit running his tongue over them.

It took all her self-control to stand up and not kiss him senseless.

'_What the hell, Evans? You hate that immature prick!__'_ she thought.

"Sure thing, Casanova." But she wasn't so sure about that. It was going to be a long weekend.


	2. Monday

**MONDAY**

"Ready, Lils?" Alice asked her when they left the Heads Common Room. Lily had organized a sleepover, because James was with his friends last weekend. Just her, Alice and Marlene.

"Shut up, Alice. This is all your fault," she said while making a face. Alice and Marlene laughed.

"I already told you, Lil, I'm _sorry_. I was drunk," Alice apologized for what felt like the hundredth time.

"But you can't deny you look forward to kiss dear little Jamesie," Marlene teased.

'_Hell yeah', _Lily thought. But she said: "What the hell, Marlene? I hate that git! I really don't want to kiss him!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Lily. But you have to know, we all know how you look at James during his Quidditch practice. Admit it, you like him," Alice said.

"We all?" Lily asked.

"Remus, Peter, Sirius, Marls and me. Poor Jamesie doesn't notice it."

"Hate to break it, dear, but I don't like Potter," Lily discussed.

"That really breaks my heart," they heard from behind them. Without noticing, they made it to the Great Hall. When they turned around, they saw the Marauders in their full glory. Remus, reading a book and looking pretty amused, Sirius grinning like a madman, Peter looking like he had to pee and James staring at Lily's lips.

"I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Says my girlfriend," James winked at her.

"I'm not – "

"_Yes_ you are," Marlene said. "A whole month, remember? You agreed Friday night."

"You know what, Marlene?" Lily asked, turning to her best friend. The two girls made eye contact and Lily showed her middle finger.

"Evans!" Sirius laughed. "That's no good behavior for a Head Girl."

"Oh, shut up, Black," she said.

"Gladly. Now, Marlene, Alice, Moony and Wormtail, we'll leave the fresh couple alone for five minutes." When nobody moved, he clapped his hands. "Chop – chop! I'm starving here!" Slowly, the friends left James and Lily.

"So", James started when they were alone. "I thought we could start kissing now."

Lily thought about her promise to Alice Friday: "_I dare you too date James for a whole month, starting on Monday. Kissing, holding hands, going to Hogsmeade together, everything. One month. After that, you can choose; staying James' girlfriend, or break up._"

"_Fine, I'll do it._" Now she was forced to do as she had promised. Lily hoped he didn't hear her enthusiasm when she answered. "Yeah, maybe."

James grinned wildly and leaned forward for a kiss. It was just a peck, but he had felt how soft her lips were.

She closed her eyes and waited for the touch of his lips. It only lasted for one second, but she thought about one thing only: _More_. James Potter was an amazing kisser.

When he pulled back, Lily grabbed his tie and let her emotions take the upper hand. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she did have feelings for this immature, annoying, hear ruffling idiot. Not that she'd ever say him that.

Her arms snaked around his neck and she pressed her body into his. He groaned lustfully and put his arms around her waist. He backed her into a wall and there they resumed their kiss until they had to break apart to take a breath.

"Wow," he gasped. "That was… something."

"Sorry," Lily breathed. "I… I don't know why I did that."

"Hey," James said friendly. "We're supposed to be in love. No need to apologize." But deep inside he grinned to himself. It was _her_ who had kissed him so forcefully. It was _her_ who pulled him back to her when he had pulled back. It was _her_ who had taking control.

"Maybe – maybe we should go to breakfast," she suggested. He only nodded. She smiled and took his hand, dragging him along with her to the table where her friends sat.

**I know, it's a terrible short chapter, but I'm also busy writing other chapters from other chapters, so… Hope you can forgive me! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	3. Confessions

**Heya! Hope you enjoy!**

James kept staring at Lily the entire meal.

"Stop it!" she hissed.

"Stop what? You're my girlfriend now, we kissed, and we're totally in love," he winked at her. She threw a potatoe at him. He sent it back with a flick of his wand. Before it could make contact with Lily's nose, Remus caught it.

"No need of harming your girlfriend," he smiled. He and James grinned at each other. It seemed like he wanted Lily and James together even more than James.

"For one month," Lily muttered. Although she had to admit she liked James' attention, his touches, his stares… _Stop it, Evans!_

"Prongs looks a bit… dreamy, don't you think?" Sirius remarked, putting a piece of bacon in his mouth and turning a Slytherin's hair yellow. The whole Hall burst out laughing.

"What?" James said, waking up from his daydream. "I don't."

"I reckon he and Lily Pad just kissed."

"Shut up, Black," Lily said, unable to hide her blushed face.

"Yeah, you're right, Sirius," Marlene chimed in. "Alice looks the same when she spent time with Frank. Although she's a bit worse. But yeah, what do you want? I guess he shags her senseless."

This time the potatoe made contact with a nose. "Ow!"

"Shut. The. Bloody. Hell. Up," Alice hissed, pointing her wand at Marlene.

"No need for aggression, Prewett. We already know you guys shag," James shrugged.

If it was even possible, Alice grew even redder.

"Shut up," she muttered. Lily grinned.

"Come on, Alice. We're heading to our first class," she said, pulling Alice to her feet.

"What subject?" Peter asked.

"Charms, you?"

"Transfiguration, 2 hours."

"Well, good luck then," Lily smiled politely. She wanted to walk outside with Alice, but something – someone – stopped her.

"No goodbye-kiss, Evans?" James asked, grabbing her wrist. Alice grinned widely, like she had forgotten her embarrassment already and muttered something about waiting outside and seeing her later.

After risking a glance towards her friends, she saw that they stared at them. Sirius and Marlene smug, Remus rather shy, but also a bit curious and Peter like he had to pee.

"In your dreams, Potter," she answered.

"Aww, Evans. You didn't say that the first time," he pouted.

"Hush," she said.

"Please?"

"Oy! Evans! Just kiss the guy already!" someone yelled from the Ravenclaw table.

Lily looked at Marlene. She shrugged. "I might've mentioned it, earlier this morning. Maybe it was too loud, and maybe some of them heard it."

"_What_?!" Lily yelled.

"She sort of screamed it," Sirius said. "Yeah, now I think about – "

"Black! Shut. Up!" Marlene hissed. He just winked.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" a First Year Gryffindor started yelling. Other people started clinging their cutlery on the table, others were banging their feet to the ground.

"ALRIGHT! STOP IT, OR I'LL GIVE EVERYONE DETENTION!" James suddenly yelled. Everyone stopped immediately. "Now, Evans, what did you say about that – "

They never knew what James was going to say, because Lily leaned towards him and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back after like three seconds, but James stopped her.

"Nu-uh," he did, pulling her closer again. He nudged her lips apart with his and shoved his tongue between hers. He moaned softly when she nibbled on his bottom lip. Now he was the one who had to pull back, because Lily wouldn't say no to a day where she only had to snog James.

"Now, go," he whispered. She merely nodded, turned and walked out the Great Hall.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked when Lily found her, sitting on a staircase.

"Sirius wouldn't stop babbling," she lied.

"Oh, dear Miss Evans," Alice started, clearly not believing Lily. "Your hair is a mess, your skin is flushed and your lips are swollen. You kissed James, didn't you?"

Lily sighed. She couldn't keep a thing from Alice. "I had to. Apparently, the whole school knows about us."

"Us?" Alice's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Well… ugh, you know! James and I. I know, were not 'us', but we're something, right? I mean, it's only for a month, but still. I – " Lily stopped babbling when Alice burst out laughing.

"Merlin! You only talk this much when you're completely in love. That means that you have feelings for our dear little Jamsie."

"That's not true!" Lily argued.

"Sure, honey, sure." They were quiet for some time. "Now tell me. Is he a good kisser?"

"Oh, you have _no_ idea. From the moment he kisses me, I feel like I'm going to faint. But he always grabs my waist, just like _every _girl likes it. And then he backs you into a wall, and his tongue – What?"

"Told you," Alice grinned.

"Told me what?" Lily asked.

"You like James."

"Maybe just a little." Their laughter sounded through the corridor when they headed to their first class.

**And? Bad, worse, the worst story ever? Please, please, please tell me! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	4. Duels with consequences

**Chapter 4, at your service! Haha, hope you enjoy! **

Charms was deadly boring. Flitwick kept on blabbering about _Wingardium Leviosa_, a spell they had seen in First Year. Apparently, two students in Lily's class managed to forget the theory behind the spell.

"I don't know how you managed to forget it, Miss Hay and Miss Ruby, because you need that spell every year…" But Lily wasn't paying attention. She was thinking about James and her. After breakfast, she'd confessed to Alice she had feelings for him. Lily never felt that way before, and it scared her. Of course, there was Amos Diggory, but that was in her First Year, and he looked smoking in his Hufflepuff Quidditch uniform. But that weren't feelings. What she felt for James were.

"Miss Evans?" Flitwick asked, disturbing her thoughts.

"Yes, Sir?" she said, recovering and stretching her back. She realized she lay flat over her desk, scribbling James' name on a piece of parchment. How long had she been sitting like this? A whole hour? It wouldn't surprise her.

"The bell rang five minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry." She gathered her things, putting the piece of parchment in her pocket and rushed out the classroom with another apology.

"Finally," she heard. "I've been waiting for forever." Strong hands grabbed Lily's wrists, and turned her, pulling her body against a warm chest.

"James?" she squeaked. "Aren't you supposed to be in Transfiguration?"

"Being Head Boy has some benefits. Like being able to accompany bad students to detention," he replied simply.

"What are you on about?" she asked, burying her nose in his neck.

"Wormtail fulfilled his Dare from the other night. It was bloody hilarious. But, he has a week of detention."

"Oops," she whispered, her arms finding their way around his neck. Her lips started kissing the place behind his ear, following the line of his jaw, tracing his chin and touching his lips.

"Lily," James breathed. His arms grabbed her waist and pulled her even closer to him while their mouths were working furiously against each other. Her tongue forced its way into his mouth and stroked his. His gentle hands stroked her spin, resting on her bum. A small moan escaped her lips. Suddenly, her brain caught up with her actions and she pulled back.

"S – sorry," she stammered. "I know that was a bit… much."

"Don't be. It was perfect," James whispered, kissing her forehead. "Now, what was that for?"

"James, I have – " she started, but she was interrupted by some unwelcome visitors.

"Well, well," Mulciber, a Seventh Year Slytherin started. "Looks like we're lucky today. A Mudblood _and_ a blood traitor? The odds are in our favor, today."

"What do you want?" James snapped, pulling out his wand and shoving Lily behind him.

"Seriously?" she hissed, taking a step so she was next to him. She pulled out her wand as well.

"Lily, just stay behind me," he snapped at her. "They're dangerous."

"So am I, when I'm angry," she shrugged, taking another step.

"Now, my friends, no need for that," Mulciber snickered. "With or without your wands, we're going to crush your little souls." He, Avery and Rosier snickered. Snape stared at the ground and did nothing.

"Try us," Lily challenged, while taking another step. James tried to pull her back, but she pulled her arm out of his grasp and continued talking. "I'd _love_ to see how three idiots and a coward will defeat us in a duel. I guess I should invite our friends to watch the show."

"I would shut up if I were you, Mudblood," Rosier grinned evilly. "You have no idea what you're doing."

"Oh, I think I do. I'm challenging you to curse us, maybe with a Tickling Hex, or a Jelly Leg Curse."

"Sectumsempra!" Avery yelled. A flash of dark green magic shot out of his wand, heading towards Lily.

He had no idea of what he was doing, but now there was only one thing to do: protecting Lily. James had never, _ever_ heard that spell, but the way Snape looked told him it wasn't good. He jumped in front of her, blocked the spell, and sent a Full Body-Bind in their direction. He successfully froze Snape, but Rosier, Avery and Mulciber still looked bloodthirsty.

"Expulso!" Lily yelled, letting the vase that stood next to the Slytherins explode. They covered their faces and forget to protect themselves against other curses.

"Expelliarmus!" James screamed, Avery's wand flying out of his hand. Lily struck Mulciber with a stunning spell and Rosier just turned and ran away.

"Well, that was easy," Lily breathed. "We don't even have to curse him. If they were all that easy, then – "

"What the hell, Evans?" James interrupted her.

"What?" she asked, looking at him with a confused gaze.

"You challenged them! Maybe they were just out for their next class! You challenged them and risked your Head Girl position for that!"

"James, I –"

"They invent their own spells, Lily!" he yelled at her. "I never heard the spell Avery casted on you. It could've been dangerous!"

"_They_ are dangerous, James! They work for Voldemort! And they weren't just heading for their next class, they have a free period now. Plus, they threatened us! I only defended myself! Us!"

"You _challenged_ them, and _then_ you defended us," he corrected her, not able to collect his cool. "You were reckless!"

"And you're unrealistic! It doesn't matter who starts, it always turns out in a fight! It is _war_, James! Don't be so naïve!"

"_I'm_ the naïve one? You have to be kidding me! You always strut around in the castle like there's nothing going on, giving people detentions and showing of your red hear, green eyes and golden badge. For you, everything is fine, at least when you have some pitiful loser to do whatever you please. Well, Evans, I'm sick of it. _Sick_."

"Well," Lily said, unable to find her voice. "If that's the way you think about me, I guess it's the best that we just… end it." She took a few steps back before putting her wand back in her robes and running a hand through her hair.

"Lily…" His voice broke. He reached out for her hand, but she pulled back, disgust and sadness visible in her eyes.

"No, James. We're done." She turned around on her heel, and ran to the Common Room, looking for Alice and Marlene.

"Lily!" James called again, but she didn't stop, she didn't look back. All she did was running and bursting out in tears.

**So… That was something, wasn't it? Should I continue this story? Please, let me know! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	5. True friends are hard to find

Lily hadn't thought about the fact that the second class just started, and she wouldn't find Marlene nor Alice in the Common Room. She shrugged through her tears and stomped up the stairs. Before she reached the door of Marlene's and Alice's room, however, a voice stopped her.

"Lily? What's wrong?" it asked. Lily recognized it immediately. It was from Ben Jones, a seventh year Gryffindor as well. He always helped her with Herbology, and in return she helped him out with Potions. Through the years, they had become really good friends, who could say anything to each other. But last year, Lily had found out that Ben had developed a crush on her, so talking to him about boyfriends… not a good idea.

"Nothing, just a something in my eye," she lied, trying to make her way up.

"Really?" he asked, not convinced. "Let me see, then."

"Ben – "

"If there's something wrong, Lily, you have to know you can talk to me." She turned and saw how Ben looked at her with a serious gaze.

"It's nothing, really," she tried again, holding her tears up and ascending the stairs.

"Then why are you here, right before class, crying in the Common Room when all of your books are in the Heads Dorm?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

_Shit_. "Errr… Looking for Marlene, she has something that belongs to me. We arranged here."

"You did?" Lily nodded. Why was he so suspicious? "Then why did she send me to look for you in the Common Room, when she'd take a look in your Heads dorm?"

"Must be a mistake," she said, rubbing her eyes and flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Merlin, you are lovesick," he suddenly said.

"What? No!" She had to know that that movement would betray her. He told her once that he immediately knew something was really wrong when she did that. And now, with her puffy, red eyes and uncontrollably crying, it probably wasn't very hard to guess what was wrong.

"Was it that Potter prick? I know you guys are together for a month, because of a Dare," he roared. "Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not!" Lily yelled, trying to calm him down.

"I want to talk to that bastard!" he screamed, his blood boiling.

"No!" Lily sobbed; only the thought of James made her cry even harder. The thought of James led to the things he had said, and that led to her crushed heart in even smaller pieces.

"Why not, Lils? You look wrecked! I want to know what he did!" Ben looked furious. He fisted his hands by his sides.

"He's not worth it," she cried, finally standing on his level. "What he did was wrong, and I don't want to talk about it."

"Lily – " he begged her. "Tell me, please."

"Sorry, I can't," she said, determined.

"Then come with me to the couch, and let me be your friend," Ben said, taking her hand. She let him take her to the couch and hug her. She nestled her head against his chest and clutched his shirt. They were quiet for some time before Lily spoke softly.

"I walked out of Charms classroom when James ambushed me. He hugged me and we started talking. Then some Slytherins – Mulciber, Snape, Rosier and Avery – showed up and threatened us. We started dueling, and afterwards, James said that I had challenged them. I did, but only after they'd threatened us. I didn't mean to put us in danger! He said some really harsh things that really broke my heart. I thought… I thought he was different, you know? Not like other guys, who only think about how they look, or who'd do anything to be popular. I thought he really cared for his family, for the ones he loved. But I was wrong. So, so terribly wrong." Ben never interrupted her when she talked. He only stroked her hair, tightened his grip around her waist, or kissed the top of her head to comfort her. When she was done he said;

"Thanks for telling me this, Lils. I appreciate it."

"I appreciate you for listening to my boring story," she sobbed. Halfway her story she had started crying again.

"Don't cry," he comforted her. "Everything will be alright, I promise."

"Thanks, I guess I needed someone to tell me that."

"I'll always be here for you," Ben said, before burying his nose in her hair and breathing in her sent.

"Lily! Finally! Where have you been?" Marlene asked when she hugged her friend. Ben had convinced Lily to go to the third class of that day – Transfiguration. He had walked her to her class, said it was going to be alright, and then went to his friends.

"Wondering around the castle," Lily shrugged. She hugged Alice and then her eye fell on someone who only stood two foot away. James Potter.

"What's wrong with you?" Alice asked. "You're eyes are all puffy and you walking around with Ben instead of James… What happened?"

"Let's say Potter and I got into a fight and we're done," Lily whispered, feeling the tears burning in her eyes.

"What?" Marlene yelled. "Lily, you have to tell me; what did he do?"

Lily told the whole story once again. "I guess I lost that Dare, Alice."

But Alice wasn't listening. "I'm going to _kill_ him," she hissed. "I'm going to rip his idiotic, stupid, ugly, annoying head of!"

"Alice, let's – " Marlene started.

"No! Let me go!" Alice screamed, when Frank grabbed her from behind.

"No, honey, you're not going to kill James," he soothed her.

"How did you know I was talking about Potter?" she asked, shocked with his knowledge.

"You're very good in describing people's heads," he grinned. She shot him a knowing look, putting her hand in her side when she calmed down and he released her. "And he told me what happened. I expected this reaction. Jones is furious too, if I may add. He was going to James when I spoke to him."

"_What?" _Lily yelled. "He can't!"

"Why not? Potter deserves it," Marlene shrugged. "I'd do the same if I were him."

"Marls," Alice said.

"He's an idiot, a prick, sometimes even worse than Snape – "

"McKinnon!" Alice yelled. Marlene stopped talking and waited for her to continue. Alice cleared her throat. "Since last year Ben has a crush on Lily. If James would find out… it wouldn't be pretty."

"Oh Merlin," Marlene breathed. "We have to stop him."

"Great idea," Lily said, eyeing Ben, who was stomping towards James. "And how will we do that?"

"We'll improvise."

"Hoped you'd say that," Alice said, starting to run and pushing people aside. Lily and Marlene did so too.

"Ben!" Lily yelled. "Don't!" But it was too late. Ben had reached James and punched him with his fist. James didn't know what happened, so he reacted too late, and landed on the floor.

"You bastard! You filthy, horrible prick! God, words aren't enough!" Ben roared, swinging his fist at James again, who stood on his two feet again. This time he was faster. He grabbed Ben's fist, turning his arm behind his back and pushing him, so _he _was on the floor.

"Stop!" Lily yelled and the two guys looked at her. "Stop." She looked furious at both of them. "What the hell?"

"He was attacking me first, Evans," James snapped. Lily flinched at his tone. "What was I supposed to do? Let him?"

"You hurt her," Ben said, pulling himself to his feet. "I just gave you what you deserved."

"You were acting like children, both of you," Lily roared. But the boys ignored her.

"What happens between Lily and me is none of your business," James yelled at Ben.

"It is when she's my friend!" Ben screamed while taking a step towards James.

"You're her _friend_?" James laughed. "Then tell me; where were you when her first owl died? Where were you when Snape stopped their friendship in our fifth year? Oh yeah, that's right, you sat in the Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer while I was comforting her! You only use her for good grades."

"That's not true and you know it! I love Lily!" That caused a quiet corridor. Everyone was looking from Ben, to James, and Lily.

"You – you what?" Lily stuttered. James said nothing.

"You heard me. I love you. And I'm sorry I told you like this," he said, refusing to make eye-contact.

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit!_ "Ben, I'm sorry," Lily said, taking a step back. "But I… I don't know how to say this without hurting you… Ben, I don't feel the same way."

"You don't?" he asked, grabbing her wrist. "But, Lily, after all we've been through, all those years…"

"Potter was right," Lily interrupted him. "He was always there for me, when you weren't. But when you needed something, you were all over me. You _used_ me."

"No, Lils, that's not true. I care about you," he tried, but Lily shook her head.

"You care about my help. Not me. You fooled me. You're even worse than Potter," she said, the disgust clearly in her voice. "Leave me alone."

"Lily –" he said.

"No! I said leave me alone! I'm done with friends who betray and use me!" Lily turned and ran away for the second time that day.

Behind her, she heard how feet were running after her, a voice that called her name, but she didn't listen. She ran as fast as she could.

"Lily!" the voice behind her gasped when she finally stopped.

"_What_?" she snapped, turning around. She was surprised when she looked in James' eyes.

"Just… just wanted to make sure you're okay," he said, sitting down on the floor, back against a wall. "God, you run fast."

"Well, how do you think I am? Two boys in one day broke my heart, the first one by insulting me, and the second one by confessing he used me! And that after my sister who said she doesn't want to speak to me anymore because I'm a witch, Snape in fifth year, and then all those Slytherins that call me names. I am alone all the time, no one understands me, and then an annoying prick that I hated for over six years, makes my heart beat faster whenever I see him, he makes me believe that I'm in _love_, and when I think he really feels something for me, he steps on my heart and tapdances on it! So, tell me, how do you think I am?!"

"I never meant to hurt you," James said, grabbing her hand from his sitting position. "Seriously."

"They all say that, but you want to know what, James? I don't care anymore. Nobody cares about me, so why _on earth_ would I care? I only get hurt when I care! I'm sick of it!" James jumped to his feet, and grabbed her face between his hands.

"I care about you," he whispered. She pulled away.

"Funny, that's what Ben said right before he confessed he used me," she snapped. "Are you going to confess something, too? Because I'd _love_ to hear that! What will it be now? You wanted me for a kiss, maybe two, and then you would dump me and enjoy it? Maybe you're going to say that you only liked me for… for what? I don't know anymore," she said, sliding down in a sitting position.

"I want to say that everything I said after Charms, were things I didn't mean. Everything I said… it was a total lie. I wasn't myself. I was crazy with concern, and those Snakes really pissed me off, so please, believe me when I say I didn't mean it like that."

"I'd love to, but I can't," Lily cried.

"Why not?" he asked, grabbing her hand.

"Because everything what you said was true."

"No, no, it wasn't. Lily, look at me," he put two fingers under her chin when she kept staring at the floor, "none of it was true, okay?"

"But – "

"No. You know what? If words can't change your opinion, maybe this can."

Before she could even ask what _this_ was, he closed the gap between them and kissed her with so much passion that she almost fainted. She wanted to pull back, to tell him that she couldn't, but that was impossible. James picked her up, and pushed her back against the wall. His hands were tracing the hem of her blouse, and then dipped beneath it. His warm hands were rough, yet gentle against her naked skin. She moaned softly into his mouth and pulled him even closer, her hips thrusting into his. Her hands made quick work of his tie and the first five buttons of his shirt. She let her fingers slide over the new exposed skin and now it was his turn to moan.

"Lily," he sighed against her lips, moving his over her neck and biting the flesh softly.

"Hmmm?" she did, not able to speak when he grabbed her bum and lifted her up. She crossed her legs around his waist.

"Go out with me."

"One date won't hurt me, I suppose."

**Wooooooooooooo! They're together now, you know what that means? JILY! Yaaay! Everyone who wants this story to be continued, please R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	6. Voldemort strikes pt 1

Yawning, Lily pushed the covers in her bed back and stretched.

"Ow," she winced. She traced her back, reaching a sensitive spot. She winced again and went to the bathroom to get ready. It was eight o' clock on Saturday, but she didn't care. She liked getting up early.

In the mirror, she saw a large blue spot, just above her right hip.

_Bloody hell_, she thought, _that Potter prick have me a bruise! _

Remembering the day before, she grinned to herself. The way he had kissed her, the way he had moaned when their flesh made contact… It was magical, to say the least. Tomorrow they would go on a date. She really looked forward to it. She, James, alone, on a bench in the Three Broomsticks, with total privacy and covered with a blanket…

She pulled the hairbrush one last time through her hair, showered, brushed her teeth and put her clothes on.

Reaching her Common Room, Lily saw how the Marauders – minus Peter – , Frank and Marlene were sitting in the red, cozy bench in front of the crackling fireplace.

"What's going on here?" she asked suspiciously. Frank was in tears, with Marlene hugging him, and the Marauders looking confused, hurt and angry.

They jumped, because they hadn't seen Lily come in, but when they were over that, Frank cried again, Marlene hugging him and pulled her onto his lap, burying his face in her neck.

"It's Alice," Remus whispered. "Voldemort has her."

"What? How?" Lily cried. "And where's Peter?"

"That's the thing," Sirius said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. "Peter handed her over to Him."

James' grip tightened around her waist. "He's missing too."

"Peter? But how – "

"Imperius curse," Marlene explained. "He attacked Frank and her when they were waiting for their owls in the tower, Stunned Frank and took Alice with him." Frank cried louder and pulled Marlene closer.

"If… I should've watch her – protect her – but, my owl – " he sobbed into her shoulder.

Lily stood up from James' embrace and kneeled in front of him. "Frank, look at me – look at me!" she ordered.

He did as she told him and looked into her emerald eyes with his. "This is not your fault, okay? Everything that happened is _not _your fault. V… Voldemort did this."

He sucked in his breath at the name, but nodded. "This is not my fault," he told himself.

"Everything's going to be all right, you hear me? It's going to be all right," she whispered, enveloping him in a brief hug.

"The Order is already looking for her and Peter," Remus said from next to Sirius. "We'll find them."

"But why Peter?" James asked. "Why him? Why not a Slytherin? It would save him the trouble of the Imperius Curse. Why him?"

"To hurt us," Sirius shrugged, the desperation clearly visible in his eyes.

"Is kidnapping Alice not enough?" Marlene asked.

"He doesn't think so."

They sat there all day, waiting and waiting and waiting, not able to do a thing. That was, until the door of the Common Room opened, and professor McGonagall walked in. "We found them."

Frank jumped straight up, forcing his way to the door. McGonagall stopped him. "Don't, Longbottom. You don't want to see them now."

"Of course I want to, Professor! She's my girlfriend!" Frank roared.

"No, Frank, stop!" James yelled and he grabbed Franks arm and pulled him away from McGonagall.

"Why can't we see them?" Lily asked. "What's wrong?"

"They've been hit with awful curses. We've never seen them before. Our Healers have to figure them out before they can remove them. Until then, no one can see them. You understand me?"

The group nodded. "Great. Now go to bed and try to get some sleep, okay?" They nodded again. McGonagall left the Common Room and closed the door behind her softly.

"What should we do now?" Sirius asked.

"Let's listen to McGonagall, and go to bed. Maybe we can go see them tomorrow," Remus suggested. Everyone agreed.

When their friends left the Common Room, Lily turned to James

"You alright?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm good, I suppose."

"This is going to sound very selfish," James said, "but I want to kiss you."

"Why would that be selfish?" Lily asked.

"Well… I don't know… I mean, Peter's one of my best friends, and Alice's yours, so I figured…"

"This isn't selfish, James. It's giving comfort." And with those words, she closed the space between their faces and locked her lips with his. James' hands stroke her neck, back, hips and thighs. He pulled softly at her calves to let her lay down beneath him.

"James," she whispered when he bit her earlobe and his hands slipped under her skirt.

"Yes, love?"

"Don't." He pulled his hands back immediately. He pulled himself together and let her go.

"I'm sorry," he said, ashamed. Lily could've swear she saw a faint blush creeping up his neck. "It's just… I'm sorry, I couldn't contain myself, I suppose."

"It's alright," she comforted him. "Are you breaking up with me now?" Her voice was impossibly soft and quiet now.

"What?!" he said, shocked. "No, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well… you remember Chase from fourth year?"

"Chase Geoff, your ex. Yeah, why?"

"He broke up with me because I said no to him," she whispered. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes.

"Then I have only three things to say," James said seriously.

"You do?" Lily said.

He nodded. "First: I'm going to hex that bloke's brains out. Second: He is a bloody idiot. Third: A guy needs to accept a girls limits, otherwise he's not worth her."

"That was, without any doubt, the most romantic thing I have ever heard," Lily laughed through her tears.

"Well, yeah, it's the truth, so – " What James was going to say, Lily didn't know, because she launched herself in his arms and gave him a long, slow kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she said when they broke the kiss.

"I do now," he grinned.

"We should go to bed," Lily whispered.

"Yeah, we should," he agreed. With one last kiss, James let Lily go and he watched her as she walked into her bedroom.

From the moment Lily lay down, she realized that sleeping wasn't an option. After trying more than an hour to fall asleep, she gave up and stepped out of bed. She grabbed her diary and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_Today I heard from my friends that Alice was kidnapped by Peter. He was controlled by Lord Voldemort, who used the Imperius Curse on him. We have them back by now, but McGonagall says that they are attacked by unfamiliar spells and curses, and the view isn't pretty. So we have to wait to see them, until the Healers know what's wrong with them._

_So, another 'boring' day._

_Xoxo, Lily_

She planned on drawing a bit, because that always made her calm down, but she was interrupted by a weak knock on her door. She stood up from her desk, and walked to the other side of her dorm to open the door.

"James!" she said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" Only then she noticed his tears.

"I was wrong," he sobbed. "I'm not okay."

Not waiting for another explanation, she pulled James in her room and let him lay down on her bed. She pulled the covers over him and climbed also in the bed.

Lily forgot about the fact she couldn't sleep, and closed her eyes, enveloped in the strong, safe, warm arms of James Potter.


	7. Getting better

The days flew by, and Peter nor Alice were allowed to leave the Hospital wing. Frank was a wreck, Remus and Sirius were silent and stayed in their rooms, Marlene locked herself in the bathroom where she stayed for hours and James and Lily sought comfort in each other's arms. They only left the bed when they needed to use the toilet, or for going to breakfast, lunch and dinner.

That is, until McGonagall walked towards them during dinner of the eighth day. "Mr. Pettigrew and Ms. Prewett have to stay in the Hospital wing for another two weeks, but the Healers found the curses and lifted them. You can visit them now," she said. All six of them jumped straight up, and ran towards the Hospital wing.

"Alice," Frank sobbed when he saw her laying in the bed. Her fair hair was spread over the white pillow like the manes of a lion. Her face was pale, _so_ pale you could see veins running at her eyelids and her temples . Frank pulled a plastic chair next to her bed and took her hand. He pressed his lips on her knuckles and rocked back and forward softly while his tears were running over his face.

Granting him some privacy, Lily and the remaining Marauders turned towards Peter. He looked different. He had a normal color, and looked healthy. If he wasn't mistaking, James could've swear he saw him grinning.

"What happened to them?" Sirius asked to Pomefrey, breaking the silence.

"They were hit by some terrible curses. The Death Eaters used Alice's feelings for Mr. Longbottom to torture her. The Healers suppose she had some overwhelming dreams where Mr. Longbottom died and he friends, you six, were the bad people. They almost drove her crazy."

"And Peter?" Lily whispered.

"Well… that's the odd case. Mr. Pettigrew doesn't seem to have any injury, but the Healers had to put him in a magical coma, because sometimes he would wake up and kill anything near him. He strangled my owl and used an Unforgivable Curse on a House-Elf. After that, he'd just lay down in his bed again and pretend he didn't do anything. We think they have used some terrible physical curses on him. But, no worries, they're both getting better. They'll make it."

"Guys", Remus said, shaking Lily's shoulder. "Alice's waking up."

They walked over to her bed, where Frank was still crying and holding her hand.

"It's okay," she told him weakly. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not. And it's my fault."

"Frank." Marlene said. "Stop it. You know it's not your fault."

"Marls," Alice grinned. "Did you miss me?"

"'Course I did," she smiled weakly. "But, do tell me, you've got them good too, right?"

"Sure thing," she replied. "Don't think there will be any more little Death Eaters."

The group laughed softly.

"Next time you get kidnapped, wait until I'm there, okay?" Lily asked, sitting on Alice's bed.

"Oh, shut up, all of you. Now, where are my better presents?"

"Good thing your humor stayed untouched," James winked, kissing her cheek.

"Careful, Potter, Lily might be jealous." After greeting Remus and Peter, Pomefrey told them Alice had to sleep and they had to go.

"I'm not leaving, you got that?" Frank snarled when Pomefrey tried to get him out.

She sighed. "I suppose. All right then, of you go. I'll see you tomorrow."

The group bid Alice and Frank goodbye and walked to their dormitory rooms.

"Well, that was one hell of a day," Marlene decided..

"You could say that," Remus agreed, letting himself fall on the couch. James sat in the armchair and grabbed Lily by the waist to pull her onto his lap.

"You smell good," he said, tossing her hair with his nose and kissing her neck, teasing her flesh with his teeth. He grinned when he felt her shiver in his arms.

"That's your smell," she replied with a shaky voice. "I'm using your shampoo."

He laughed. "Why?"

"I thought it was something romantic to do," she shrugged, pulling him in for a kiss.

"You're amazing," he said, kissing the tip of her nose. "You're beautiful, smart, sweet, romantic, soft, kissable and my girlfriend. You're mine."

"I'm yours," she agreed.

"Well, I'm going to bed", Remus said, sensing the sexual tension in the air. He poked Sirius in the ribs, pulled at Marlene's shirt and just looked at Frank. They nodded and followed Remus out the door.

"Keep it safe," Marlene said in a sing-song voice.

When the door slammed shut behind them, Lily was all over James. Lips, teeth, tongues, hands, moans. That was all they felt and heard.

James moved Lily's legs so that she was straddling him. Feeling his hardness beneath her, Lily grinded down.

"Lily," James gasped. He flipped them over, so Lily was beneath him. He made quick work of her blouse and skirt, leaving her in her underwear.

"James," she whispered. "Take of your shirt."

"With pleasure." He broke the kiss for two seconds so he could pull his shirt over his head. She ran her hands down his torso, pinching his sensitive spots. His hands were down her knickers and he traced the lines.

"May I?" he groaned.

"Yes. But, James?" She interrupted herself with a loud groan when he sucked at the sensitive spot behind her ear and grinded his center into hers.

"Yes, love?" He dipped his thumbs beneath the line of her knickers.

"I'm not losing my virginity on a couch, am I?"

"'Course not." After that he caught her lips in a swift kiss and pulled back.

"Why're you stopping?" she asked.

"If I don't stop now, I'm not sure I'll be able to when I get in you knickers."

She laughed. "Maybe we're going too fast."

"Maybe. But when you're ready, let me know."

"I will," she assured him, kissing him one last time.

**A.N.: And? You liked it? Please R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**Xoxo**

**Enya**


End file.
